Operation: NERDS OF A FEATHER
Operation: NERDS OF A FEATHER is a Codename: Kids Next Door Fanfic from Fanfic Series Part One. Notes Team Episode Villains: Vygen, Professor Lillian Green, Nurse Claiborne KND Technology used: M.U.S.K.E.T., B.A.J.O.O.K.A., C.O.O.L.B.U.S. DNK Technology used: None Villains Technology used: None This fanfic takes place between Ops. Operation: U.T.O.P.I.A. and Operation: P.I.N.K.-E.Y.E. as Nurse Claiborne still works at Gallagher Elementary School in this story. Synopsis In the Nurse's Office On an ordinary day at Gallagher Elementary, Nurse Claiborne is busy cleaning her office. She is startled by the appearance of Lillian Green, who asks Claiborne for help (apparently, Nurse Claiborne's first name is Angela, and she is Green's cousin). Arguments Nurse Claiborne tells Lillian not to bother her now, as she is very busy. Lillian protests, and the two get into a two-way fight, using stinging insults instead of their fists. Unbenownst to the two, a dark cloud appears out of nowhere. Red waves of energy spout from the two villains and disappear into the creature, on whose gaseous body a lopsided grinning mouth appears. Vygen Attacks! Meanwhile, Numbuh 3 is on a special mission: bring the KND back some ice cream (NUMBUH ONE: Not from the Ice Cream Men!) She stops at the sound of Numbuh 4's voice, which appears to be coming from near Gallagher Elementary. She approaches the school, but has barely approached the doorway before the dark cloud appears and attacks her. The cloud (in Numbuh 4's voice) explains that it is a living computer virus whose name is Vygen and that it feeds on negative emotions, particularly those of children because they taste the best. Vygen also says it can imitate other people's voices, which is demonstrated by its use of Numbuh 4's voice; Vygen's real voice is hoarse and very distorted. KND to the Rescue In Claiborne's office, she and Lillian are petrified in fear as Vygen, having returned and tied up Numbuh 3, turns to them. It sucks up their fear and asks them for more, since it loves the negative emotions like fear and anger. At that moment, the rest of the Sector V team arrive to save Numbuh 3, all armed with B.A.J.O.O.K.A.'s and Numbuh 5 with a M.U.S.K.E.T. Lillian praises them for having come to rescue them, but Numbuh 5 hits her face with mustard, saying that they only came because Numbuh 3 was in danger. Victory over Vygen Vygen transforms into a number of things to fight the KND, including a lobster claw and a giant scorpion. While Numbuhs 1, 2, and 5 fight Vygen, Numbuh 4 goes to untie Numbuh 3. When Claiborne asks "What about us?", Numbuh 4 blasts her with orange juice from his B.A.J.O.O.K.A. After the KND use their B.A.J.O.O.K.A.'s to significantly shrink Vygen, the monster flies off, swearing vengeance in typical villain style. Numbuh 1 turns to the two villainous hostages, but sees that Lillian Green isn't there. Lillian Escapes The camera cuts to Lillian, running as far away from Gallagher as her legs will take her. She trips on a rock and is about to hit the ground when a dark portal, the Nega-Portal, opens up. When she lands, she is all frustrated that she is covered in dust. When she gets up, her hand changes to look exactly like Numbuh 3's hand and she discovers she has the ability to shapeshift. She becomes her alter-ego, Numbuh 3.14, just as a pair of DNK operatives arrive (proving she is now in the negative world). One of them asks who she is, and Lillian says she is Negative Numbuh 3.14, a covert DNK operative. The operative accepts that, and tells Negative 3.14 and his partner to return to Headquarters at once. As they run off to follow the order, Negative Numbuh 3.14 sneers and says "Perfect." THE END